9 months
by Chookette
Summary: 9 mois dans la vie de Belle, femme enceinte, et petite amie de Rumplestiltskin. Fluff, lot of fluff ! Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii !  
Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic en 9 chapitres !

Title : 9 months  
Rating : K  
Pairing : Rumbelle, RedBeauty friendship  
Résumé : 9 mois dans la vie d'une princesse enceinte et de son "chevalier" servant. Du 2ème mois de grossesse jusqu'a 2 mois après !  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais au final, à qui sont ils ? Peut être qu'ils existent vraiment ! xD

* * *

**Janvier 2013 : 2 ème mois de grossesse.**

Le Dr Whale entra dans la salle d'attente ou se tenait Belle, et son amie Ruby.  
Il ne put faire qu'un pas dans la salle avant que les deux jeunes femmes lui demandent en cœur :  
« - Alors ? "

Belle avait été malade depuis trois semaines, et l'absence de ses menstruations l'avait poussé à consulter sa meilleure amie, Ruby ou Red, pour les intimes du monde des contes.  
Cette dernière, voyant la chose arriver, depuis qu'elle savait que Belle sortait avec Gold, l'emmena chez un ami à elle, et certainement le seul medecin compétent de Storybrooke, le Dr Whale.  
Victor Whale jeta alors un coup d'œil à un papier qu'il tenait. Il le lu ensuite avec attention, plongeant Belle dans une impatience profonde.  
Il finit par lever les yeux de sa feuille et d'annoncer à Belle :  
« - Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois, Belle. Félicitations. »

Belle, qui jusque là, se tenait bien droite, s'affaissa sur la table d'auscultation inclinée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Alors, ça y est, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, à eux.  
Un petit être issu de leur amour pur. Un parfait mélange d'elle et de Rumple.  
Les pensées de la jeune femme se détournèrent vers lui, et, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Qu'allait il répondre à cette nouvelle ?  
Belle n'eut le temps de penser plus que Ruby l'aida à se lever, et toutes deux quittèrent la salle, puis l'hôpital.

Belle regarda d'un air absent Ruby la conduire jusqu'à chez Granny. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse d'attendre un enfant. Elle était juste un peu sonnée.  
Belle s'asseye sur un des siège du Dinner. C'était l'après midi, et peu de monde étaient présents à cette heure-ci.  
Ruby revint avec deux Ice Tea. Elle tendit un verre à Belle qui le prit de ses deux mains, encore tremblantes.

« - Ca va aller, Belle ? Tu veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que Mr Gold rentre chez vous ? »

Cela faisait quelques mois que Belle avait ré-emménagé chez Rumple. Ainsi, il était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de a la fois voir Rumple, et d'avoir une vie bien remplie.  
Leur journée se composait ainsi :  
Belle et Rumple se reveillaient, souvent en même temps d'ailleur, et après un bon quart d'heure "calin du matin", se levaient. Ils allaient ensuite petit déjeuner chez Granny, ou Ruby veillait à ce que Belle ait du sirop d'érable en rab sur ses pancakes.  
Puis ils se séparaient pour la journée. Belle travaillait à la bibliothèque, et Gold vaquait à ses occupations dans sa boutique.  
lls finissaient par se retrouver au alentour de 18h, lorsque Gold fermait et passait chercher Belle.

« - Non, ça va aller, Ruby. Je...je vais aller le rejoindre à sa boutique. » Répondit Belle, en regardant le ciel, a travers la fenêtre.  
Belle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revait à comment ils feraient tout les 4, une belle famille, lorsque Rumple aurait ramené Bae.

« - Tu es sure ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la Bibliothèque, ou chez toi ? Tu veux que je l'appelle. Tu es toute palote, Belle. »

C'était bien vrai. La si innocente Belle n'avait, elle, pas vu venir le coup, et cette nouvelle l'avait laissé un peu à la rue.

La jeune future maman acquiesça. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie maintenant, c'était lui, c'était de se blottir dans ses bras.

Ruby laissa Belle quelques minutes.

« - Allô ? Mr Gold, à l'appareil ? » Rumple répondit, alors qu'il était concentré sur un vieux candélabre qu'il redorait.  
« - Mr Gold ? C'est Re..euh Ruby. » La jeune loup-garou bégaya. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait elle annoncer à Gold, l'heureuse nouvelle ? Non. C'était le devoir de Belle.  
« - Mlle Lucas, que me vaut se plaisir ? » Ruby reconnut une pointe d'irritement dans sa voix.  
« - C'est... euh... Belle...elle... »

Au son si particulier de ce prénom, Gold stoppa Ruby.

« - J'arrive. » Et il raccrocha.

Gold se doutait bien que Belle serait chez Granny. En dehors de sa bibliothèque, Belle ne sortait pas beaucoup et les seules sorties qu'elle eut fait, sont des piques niques occasionels avec lui.

Il fila aussi vite que sa jambe lui permit jusqu'au Dinner de Granny.

Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut, sa tendre Belle, assise sur une des chaises hautes du bar, le regard vide. Ruby était à ses côtés, et lui chuchota un mot en le regardant.  
Belle releva aussitôt sa tête et afficha un sourire timide. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il s'empressa de la rejoindre pour lui tenir celle-ci.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Belle se lova contre son seul et unique amour. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et les battements de son cœur la fit se relaxer.  
Ruby se retira, laissant Belle et Rumple se diriger doucement vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Gold, tout en la guidant vers son échoppe d'une main dans le creux de son dos, lui posa cette question que Belle redoutait :

« - Que c'est il passé ? »

Belle, qui jusque là était résolument enfermée dans un mutisme profond murmura :

« - Rien. Pas grave. »  
« - Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Belle secoua la tête pour montrer ce « non » catégorique auquel elle pensait.  
Elle avait de la chance, il ne savait pas encore, il était encore doux, avec elle. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Gold glissa sa main dans celle de Belle et cette dernière souri. Le courage pouvait attendre.  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas maintenant.  
Pas quand il lui souriait comme ça. Pas quand il la rend si heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

« -Belle, ma puce, tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Cela faisait un mois que Belle avait apprit son « état », et un mois qu'elle essayait d'en parler à Rumple.  
De plus, un mois restant un mois, les premiers symptômes de sa grossesse n'ont pas attendu que Belle trouve le courage de parler à son amant.  
Belle avait tout d'abord essayé de se lever plus tôt, pour que Rumple n'ai pas à supporter ses nausées matinales, mais très vite, la libraire s'était rendue compte que n'importe soit l'heure où elle ouvrait les yeux, Rumplestiltskin serait toujours là pour la contempler.  
A croire qu'il ne dormait jamais.  
Puis Belle tenta vainement de retenir ses nausées jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la librairie. Cela lui coûta des arrêts express en voiture ou une longue pause pendant son petit déjeuner chez Granny.

Mr Gold, n'étant pas aveugle et même plutôt perspicace, avait comprit que Belle était malade et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le lui dire.  
Mais cela commençait l'agacer quelque peu. Après tout, c'était Belle qui parlait d'être honnête et elle osait lui cacher quelque chose.

Ce matin-là, alors que Belle rendait ce qu'il restait de son dinner de la veille, Rumple avait décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Tant pis pour la dispute à venir, il n'attendit pas sa réponse et entra dans la salle de bain.

La première chose que Rumple vit en entrant fut bien sur sa tendre Belle, tordue contre le mur en face du cabinet. Ses yeux clos et la respiration saccadées, elle tremblait encore.  
Gold s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter quelques mots doux. La sentir trembler contre son torse lui donna une impression désagréable de déjà-vu.

Ils avaient déjà traversés tellement de choses ensemble. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il toujours sur eux ?

Lorsque la respiration de Belle et ses nausées semblaient avoir été calmé, il la leva doucement et engagea cette conversation qu'il voulait avoir depuis longtemps.

« - Belle.

- Rumple, je...je suis désolée. » La jeune femme était sur la défensive.

« - Non, Belle, ce n'est rien. Je veux juste comprendre » Ajouta le dark one tout en glissant une mèche des cheveux de Belle derrière l'oreille. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi malade ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as ? »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et Belle fixa les yeux de Rumple avant de répondre :

« - J'ai peur de ta réaction. » Fit-elle en baissant ensuite son regard.

Belle avait l'air d'un petit chaton perdu. Sa confession heurta Rumplestiltskin. Il pensait que Belle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. N'était-elle pas son True Love ?  
Il brossa délicatement la joue de belle contre sa main.

Sa joue était douce, sa main rugueuse.  
Mais le contact des deux était magique. Deux choses totalement opposés qui s'unissent pour créer la plus belle des union.

« - Belle, je t'aime, et quoique tu me dises, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. »

A ses mots, Belle ferma les yeux. Elle aimait tellement quand Rumple lui disait qu'il l'aimait.  
Et si il l'aimait vraiment alors, il accepterait. Belle soupira.  
Que devait-elle faire ?  
Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et Rumple passa son pouce dessus, comme pour l'apaiser. Il chuchota un autre 'je t'aime'.  
Belle ouvrit ses yeux, et annonça :

« - Je suis enceinte. »

La prochaine chose que savait Rumple, c'est qu'il était assis sur leur lit, et que Belle était à ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux, répétant ce même mantra :

« - Je suis désolée. Désolée. Désolée. Ne me jette pas dehors, s'il te plaît. »

Oh oui. Belle était la reine de la dramatisation.

Rumple reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

Un bébé. UN BÉBÉ !  
Il allait être père, encore.  
Il allait avoir un fils. Ou une fille.  
De Belle. Un enfant de Belle.  
Une perfection. Le parfait mélange.  
Un enfant. La magie pure.  
Un bébé.

La seule chose qui vint aux lèvres de Rumple fut :

« -Merci »

Ce simple mot mit fin aux lamentations de Belle. Elle leva la tête vers son amant, incrédule.

« - Merci ? Pas de « petite sotte ! Tu aurais pu faire attention ! » ou de « Dégage toi et ce bâtard ! » ?

Un sourire croisa les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin.

« - Non, Belle. Tu fais de moi un homme comblé. Merci. »

Belle n'en revenait pas. Rumplestiltskin, le Dark One, heureux de devenir père ? Belle savait qu'il avait eu Bae mais pensait que depuis sa disparition, il ne voudrait plus entendre parler d'enfant.

Des larmes de joies vinrent alors aux yeux du couple, et Belle se releva pour se blottir contre Rumple, le remerciant à son tour pour sa gentillesse inouïe.

« - Je t'aime, Rumple. » Répéta Belle, tout en pressant ses lèvres contre celle de son True Love.  
« - Moi aussi, ma puce, je t'aime. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Il passèrent leur journée à la maison, à discuter du bébé, ou à se câliner dans le canapé.  
Belle expliqua à Rumple, qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois, et qu'elle le savait depuis 1 mois. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait eu peur de sa réaction, et qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le lui dire.  
Elle mentionna également que seul le Dr Whale et Ruby étaient au courant.

Rumple l'écouta attentivement, lui rappelant de temps en temps que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, et qu'il l'aimait profondément ainsi que ce petit être qu'elle portait en elle.

Au cours de la journée, Belle dut se confronter à ces nausées supplémentaires, qui selon Whale, étaient dues au stress, et à la fragilité de Belle.  
Par ailleurs, personne n'avait besoin de rappeler à Rumplestiltskin, à quel point Belle était sensible aux microbes, notamment en hiver.

A chaque fois que Belle se rendait aux toilettes, Rumple la suivait de quelques pas, un verre d'eau à la main. Il la soutenait dans cette épreuve. Il frottait son dos doucement, pour la rassurer, et lui tenait ses cheveux en arrière.  
Quand elle avait fini de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait absorbé, il la tenait dans ses bras, contre le mur de la salle de bain, et lui murmurait des « je t'aime » par milliers.

Mais Belle était heureuse. Donc Rumple l'était.  
Car dans 7 mois, leur enfant viendra au monde, et ils deviendront les parents de la 8ème merveille du monde.


	3. Chapter 3

« - Bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Belle French à l'appareil, bonjour ? »

Belle était seulement à son troisième mois de grossesse, et déjà elle craignait de devoir lâcher la Bibliothèque.

Il faut dire, qu'après ses 28 ans emprisonnée dans un asile, Belle en était sortie la peau sur les os. Depuis, même les hamburgers, et les tentatives despesperées de Rumple pour lui faire manger plus avaient été inutiles.  
Quand à sa santé, elle fut des plus mauvaises jusqu'à maintenant. Belle tombait malade facilement, et ses défenses immunitaires étaient clairement affaiblies après son séjour chez Regina.  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette grossesse faisait ressortir tout ces petits problèmes.

« - Bonjour Belle, C'est le Dr Whale. J'aimerais que vous passiez cet après midi à l'hôpital. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un courant électrique sur Belle. Elle se mit à bégayer :

« - Pou...Pourquoi ?  
- Rien de grave, juste une visite de routine. Il est important de surveiller la bonne croissance du bébé. »

En réalité, Whale prit cet décision après avoir été harcelé par ce psychopathe de Gold. Il lui avait expressément demandé d'examiner Belle, puisque ce dernier semblait inquiet pour elle et le bébé.

« - Bien, docteur, à quelle heure ?  
-14 h , mademoiselle French. Au plaisir de vous voir.  
-A tout à l'heure, docteur Whale. »

Belle raccrocha, et respira un bon coup. Whoa, elle avait eu peur d'un coup !

Midi :

« - Okay, les enfants, je vais fermer pour l'après midi, revenez demain pour continuer vos livres, ou emprunter les. »

Après avoir enregistré quelques prêts, et fermé l'établissement, Belle se rua à la boutique de Gold, sans prendre le temps de voir les gens qui observait son ventre arrondi.

Belle poussa la porte de l'échoppe et s'écria.

« - Rumplestiltskin ! »

Il était, devant le contoir, nettoyant la vitrine. Elle accourue dans ses bras, entourant les siens autour du coup de son amant.

« - Hey, Belle. Ça va ? » Demanda t'il, d'une voix douce que seule Belle lui connaissait.

« -Le Dr Whale m'a dit d'aller faire une visite cet après midi. Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? J'ai peur d'y aller seule. Je ne veux pas retourner là bas...»

Sa voix était a la fois désespérée et mélodieuse, si bien que Gold acquiesça contre l'épaule de Belle.

« - Merci » Reprit elle, en le serrant un peu plus.  
« - Ça à été ce matin ? Pas de nausées ? » Demanda Gold, en l'éloignant de lui.  
« - Non. Mais je suis un peu fatiguée.  
-Tu as faim ? On peut aller chez Granny, si tu veux. J'invite. »

Belle baissa les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas à manger qu'elle voulait, mais la preuve que bébé allait bien.  
Gold claqua sa langue contre son palais. Rien de tel pour le titiller, que de voir Belle refuser de manger.

« - Belle, ma puce, si tu veux que notre enfant soit en bonne santé, il faut que tu le sois aussi. Par conséquent, je t'ordonne de manger. Je sais que personne ne décide de ce que tu fais, mais cet enfant est aussi le mien. »

Belle évita le regard de son amant. Il avait raison. Comme d'habitude. Mais, elle avait beau se forcer, la faim ne venait pas souvent.  
La jeune femme ne voulait pas inquiété Rum, ni encore moins mettre son bébé en danger.

« -Je sais. Désolée. » Finit-elle par répondre, la tête baissée.

Ils finirent par manger un sandwich dans le Pawnshop de Gold. Belle prit le temps qu'il lui fallait, même elle finit par avaler le « Ruben » que Rumplestiltskin avait préparé.

« - Mlle French. C'est à vous. » Annonça l'infirmière dans la salle d'attente.

« - Bonjour Belle. Mr Gold. » Salua Whale, alors qu'une autre infirmière guida Belle derrière un paravent pour ce changer.

« - Dr Whale. C'est un plaisir de vous voir. » Gold tendit sa main au médecin qui la secoua avec vivacité.

Belle revint quelques secondes plus tard, changée dans une blouse jaune trois fois trop grande pour elle. La jeune femme enceinte s'allongea sur la table d'examen, et Whale avança vers elle avec un pot de gel dans les mains.

« - Bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir, Belle, pour pouvoir procédé à la première échographie du bébé. Je vais vous posez quelques petites questions. Certaines pourrons vous paraître indiscrète, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que vous y répondiez. »

Belle acquiesça, et elle prit la main de Rumple dans la sienne, lorsque le gel glacial se posa sur sa peau délicate.

« - Okay. » Continua Whale. « Est ce que vous avez toujours vos nausées matinales ?  
- De moins en moins. J'ai lu dans un livre à la bibliothèques, qu'elle se raréfiaient au fur et à mesure de la grossesse. »

Belle se contracta lorsque qu'elle sentit un appareil sur son ventre.

« - Vous avez raison. Elles commencent à partir pendant le 4 ème mois. Est-ce que vous dormez bien ? Le bébé ne vous réveille pas de quelque façons ? »

Avant que Belle ne puisse dire un mot, Rumple la coupa.

« - Elle fait des cauchemars, de temps en temps. »

Whale souri. Le mari protecteur dans tout sa splendeur. Gold a beau jouer les gros dur, son cœur est en or pur.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Gold » répondit Whale « Les cauchemars sont fréquents à Storybrooke. Rappelez-vous de Graham ou même de Regina. Moi-même, il m'arrive d'avoir des frayeurs nocturnes.  
Il n'y a aucun risque pour le bébé. Les cauchemars sont dus à la malédiction. »

Rumple grinça des dents en se rappelant que c'était lui, le créateur de cette malédiction. Whale ajouta :

« - Belle j'ai une dernière question, et je sais, de source sure qu'elle ne risque pas de vous plaire. Mais...  
Qu'elle est votre hygienne alimentaire ? Mangez-vous assez ? Vous me paraissez maigre. »

Belle baissa immédiatement la tête. Ne pas chercher le conflit.

Whale continua :

« - Je compte sur vous pour manger un peu plus, Belle. Le bébé à besoin de force pour se développer. »

Les yeux toujours baissés, Belle acquiesça, tandis que Gold lui caressait la main. Rumplestiltskin ferrait de son mieux pour aider Belle et son enfant à naître.

Il porta sa voix vers l'oreille de Belle.

« - Ma puce, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Regarde le moniteur. »

Il était là. Le bébé. Tout petit, tout fragile. Si beau.  
Belle était captivée par l'image du moniteur, la bouche ouverte en grand, elle découvrait son bébé. SON bébé.  
Et celui de Rumple, bien sur.

Un flot d'émotion envahit la pièce. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux des parents, et le Dr Whale fut heureux que sa question soit vite oubliée.  
Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était ce petit ange, dans le ventre de Belle.

Lorsque le médecin eut finit ses examens, et remit à Gold des photos de l'échographie, Belle passa sa main sur son ventre et chuchota à son bébé.

« - Maman t'aime, et elle va faire des efforts pour toi. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon petit ange. Et papa t'aime aussi » Elle regardait Rumple discuter avec Whale. « Oui. Papa t'aime déjà beaucoup. J'ai hâte de te revoir, comme tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais manger un morceaux... »

Et bébé, bien tapis dans le ventre Belle, heureux de ce discours, tapa du pied contre la paroi de son antre, faisant sursauter sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée du retard, j'ai échangé ce chapitre et un autre, et du coup j'ai du tout réécrire xD

* * *

_Belle rentra dans une pièce obscure. Elle marcha à patte de velours, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer._  
_Etait-ce donc cette chambre interdite, dont Rumplestiltskin semblait si prompt à garder secrète ?_  
_La jeune fille avança, dans la pièce, essayant d'éviter les obstacles sur son passage._  
_Un lueur attira son regard. En effet a quelques pas d'elle, se trouvait sur un socle, un dague à forme étrange, posée sur un cercle de lumière._  
_Belle cligna des yeux, s'habituant à cette source, certainement magique de lumière. Cette dernière, âcre, blessante mais terriblement envoûtante, sembla attirer Belle jusqu'à la dague._  
_Celle-ci tendit la main vers cet objet si beau, si original si..._

_« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_La voix de Rumplestiltskin résonna dans la chambre interdite, si bien que Belle trébucha en se retournant, cognant sa tempe contre le socle._

_« - Je...je... » Belle fronça les sourcils sous la douleur, et bafouilla quelques excuses, essayant de s'éloigner de son maître en colère._

_Ce dernier la rattrapa, et la pris violemment par le poignet. Son regard, envahit par la colère tranperca Belle de part en part._

_« - Savez-vous ce qu'il aurait pu se produire ? » Sa voix coléreuse heurta les oreilles de Belle._

_La douleur résonna, assourdissant la jeune femme, traînée par le poignet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la chambre._  
_Rumplestiltskin la jeta violemment sur le seuil, sans même une once de pardon._  
_Le poignet déjà tordu de Belle, se brisa sous son point lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol._  
_Un cri de douleur résonna alors, et des larmes coulèrent sur le joues de Belle, agonisant par terre._

_« Je suis désolée, j'étais curieuse et... » Belle murmura ces quelques mots, alors que son maître la retourna d'un sec coup de pied._

_« - Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte ! Ne remets jamais les pieds dans cette chambre, ou je te jure que tu regrettera ta venue au monde ! »_

_Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et Belle se retrouva dans son cachot, attachée au mur par son poignet douloureux. Plus Belle bougeait et plus la menotte se resserrait autour de sa blessure._

_Au bout de quelques heures, Rumplestiltskin entra dans la pièce. Son regard sombre fixa Belle avant que ses lèvres ne prononcent :_

_« C'est fini. »_

* * *

Belle se redressa en sursaut. A ses côtés, Rumple lui caressa la joue, en murmurant : « C'est fini, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Ma jolie Belle, tout va bien maintenant... »

Le souffle irrégulier, et la sueur froide qui ruisselait sur la peau de sa compagne effraya le Dark One. Cela devait être un cauchemars particulièrement terrifiant.

Belle se posa contre son amant, les yeux encore brillant de main sur son ventre, et l'autre dans son dos, Gold la calma, en frottant avec délicatesse sa peau pâle.  
Après quelques minutes, il proposa :

« - Tu veux en parler, Belle ? »

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête.

« - Tu pense que tu vas arriver à te rendormir ? »

Pour toute, réponse, Belle équarlquilla les yeux. Gold, l'ayant vu, compris que la jeune fille avait peur de se rendormir.  
Elle commença à trembler dans ses bras. De suite il réagit en la serrant un peu plus fort.

« - Hé. C'est bon Belle, c'est pas grave, si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre avec toi. »

Un hoquet sortit de la jeune libraire, avant que celle ci ne s'allonge de nouveau, son compagnon la suivant afin qu'elle reste toujours entourée de ses bras.

Après quelques heures, alors, le couple s'endormit bercés par la respiration de l'un l'autre.

Belle sentit un coup contre son ventre. Bébé se réveillait, tapant joyeusement contre la paroi de son abri pour les mois restants.  
Automatiquement, Belle passa une main affectueuse sur son ventre. C'était leur façon de dire bonjour, à eux deux, leur petit secret.  
La jeune femme enceinte se leva, sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon encore endormi.  
C'était dimanche, aujourd'hui, le Pawnshop était fermé et Belle pouvait profiter toute la journée de son cher et tendre.

Alors que Belle préparait le petit déjeuner, elle repensa à son cauchemars d'hier. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une scène ainsi. Belle avait déjà entendu parler d'une dague, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu, et surtout, jamais Rumple n'avait levé la main sur elle, d'une telle manière.  
Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme.  
Le bébé tapa alors furieusement plus fois, comme pour demander à Belle d'arrêter d'y penser.

La libraire chantonna alors, la main sur le ventre, afin d'apaiser le bébé, mais surtout elle-même.

* * *

Ce fut un dimanche ravissant. Belle et Rumple passèrent leurs journée au parc de Storybrooke, autour d'un picnic préparé avec amour.  
Après avoir mangé, il restèrent allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, a deviner les formes des nuages.  
Et de temps en temps, Belle prenait la main de son True Love, et la posait sur son ventre, là où leur enfant frappait du pied.

Au moment de rentrer, Rumple proposa de passer par le Pawnshop, pour quelques-unes raison. Belle accepta, bien sur.  
Elle le regarda se retirer dans l'arrière boutique, alors qu'elle s'installa sur le tabouret derrière le contoir, à observer les antiquités présentes.  
Quand Rumple revint, il tenait dans les main une boite rectangulaire, qui attira l'attention de Belle.

« -Rumple, qu'est-ce que ? »

Avant que Belle ne put finir sa phrase, son compagnon ouvrit la boite pour laisser apparaître un dague étrange, que Belle ne pouvait que se rappeler.  
« - Non... » souffla t'elle.

Belle voulut reculer, manquant de tomber du tabouret, elle se cogna la tempe contre un bout du contoir.

« - Belle ! »s'écria Gold alors qu'il accourait vers elle.

Par terre, se massant la tempe, Belle laissa couler une seule larme. Elle devait être forte, pour Bébé.

« - Pourquoi tu m'a montré cette dague Rum ? » Demanda t'elle alors que ce dernier l'aidait à se redresser.

« - Je voulais te la donner. C'est la clé de mon pouvoir, Belle, et j'avais besoin de lui trouver une cachette. Je me suis rendu compte, que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est de quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Et qui de mieux que la mère de mon enfant ? »

Malgré l'assourdissement dans ses oreilles, Belle put entendre et comprendre cette déclaration qui venait du fond du cœur.  
Il se confiait à elle, et elle aimait ça.  
Pourtant...

« - Je ne peux pas... Elle ne m'apporte que des ennuis. » Répondit la jeune femme.  
« -Comment ?! Tu ne l'avais jamais... » Et soudain, Rumple eu comprit.

Un silence prit part dans le Pawnshop.

« - Belle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je suis là pour te protéger. »

Pour toute réponse, il eu une secousse négative de la tête.

« - Je t'ai révélé un grand secret de ma vie, Belle. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce mauvais rêve. »

Belle se lança, encouragée par un coup de pied du bébé.

Et c'est ainsi que désormais, Belle n'eut plus à craindre des cauchemars, puisque Rumple, et le bébé seraient la pour elle...

et aussi parce que son sorcier de mari l'a ensorcelée.


End file.
